Jade Delacourt
Jade Pettuny Delacourt (Vancouver, Canadá, 23 de Novembro de 1992) é uma cantora, atriz e compositora canadense. Como atriz, estreou na série de televisão infantil Barney & Seus Amigos, em meados de 2000. Tornou-se mais conhecida ao protagonizar no filme Programa de Proteção para Princesas, interpretando Rosalinda – onde contracenou com Sasha Wasilewski. Sua carreira musical teve início em 2008 quando protagonizou a rockeira Mitchie Torres, no filme musical Camp Rock do Disney Channel. Em 2012, a cantora lança seu álbum de estréia, Uncontrolled, que conteve dois singles de divulgação, Perfect Boy e Fuck The Body com a participação de Marjorie Dellacour. Um ano depois ela volta lançando Alone in Desert, música que estourou mundialmente alcançando a terceira posição na Billboard Hot 100, sendo sua primeira canção a entrar no top3 das paradas. Seu segundo álbum de estúdio, chamado Counterpoise foi lançado em Fevereiro de 2014. O álbum debutou em #1 na Billboard 200. Seu álbum tão esperado IDENTITY foi lançado em Agosto de 2016, carregando hits da cantora, como: On My Way, True Identity, Gods & Divinity com a participação de Sasha Wasilewski e If You Know What I Mean. Todas as canções entraram no top5 da Billboard Hot 100. Biografia Nascida em Vancouver, Canadá no dia 23 de Novembro de 1992, Jade Delacourt é filha única de Jason Gibson e Samantha Delacourt, que morreu dois anos após o nascimento de sua filha. Jade foi entregue à Olivia Delacourt – irmã de sua mãe – por Gibson no mesmo ano do falecimento de sua esposa, e nunca mais souberam do paradeiro dele. Aos 5 anos de idade, Jade se mudou para Los Angeles junto com sua tia Olivia, onde deu início aos seus trabalhos como atriz. Carreira Início Jade iniciou sua carreira de atriz em 2000, aos 7 anos de idade, interpretando Angela na série de televisão infantil Barney e seus amigos, entre a quinta e oitava temporada, onde contracenou ao lado de Sasha Wasilewski, uma de suas melhores amigas atualmente. Em 2006, Jade fez uma participação especial no episódio “First Down” da segunda temporada de Prison Break, como Danielle Curtin. Também apareceu na segunda temporada de Just Jordan, como Nicole, no episódio "Slippery When Wet” em 2007. 2006: Primeiros Passos Aos 12 anos, Jade foi contratada pela gravadora Ika Studios para dar início a sua carreira de cantora e por motivos desconhecidos, ela foi demitida algumas semanas antes do lançamento do seu primeiro álbum Right Now. Ela entrou com um processo contra a gravadora e perdeu, assim perdendo todos os direitos de seus materiais gravados. Logo depois, Jade foi contratada pelo Disney Channel para participar da pequena série Quando toca o Sino onde interpretou Charlotte Adams por 12 episódios. 2007-2008: Programa de Proteção para Princesas e Camp Rock Em Junho de 2007, Jade protagonizou o filme do Disney Channel Programa de Proteção para Princesas ao lado de sua amiga de infância Sasha Wasilewski, como Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore (Rosie González), uma princesa que precisa esconder-se de um ditador que tenta tomar o controle do seu país. As duas gravaram a faixa One and the Same para a trilha sonora. O filme teve uma audiência de 14,2 milhões, sendo essa a maior já obtida por um filme do canal. Logo após as filmagens de Programa de Proteção para Princesas, Jade conseguiu um papel no filme Camp Rock. No filme ela protagoniza a rockeira Mitchie Torres, uma garota de quinze anos que desejava se tornar uma cantora. O filme estreou em 20 de junho de 2008 nos Estados Unidos, contando com 8,9 milhões de telespectadores e sendo um dos filmes mais assistidos do canal Disney Channel naquela época. Na trilha sonora do filme, quatro faixas continuam a voz de Jade, e uma delas, This Is Me, que canta em dueto com Adam Lowell, foi lançada como single e posicionou em várias paradas mundialmente. E foi aí que a fama dela aumentou onde conquistou olhares de diversas gravadoras e assinou um contrato com a Boundless Studio. 2009-2010: EP "My World" e Sunny Entre Estrelas. Em meados de 2009, Delacourt lançava seu debut single e único retirado do EP My World intitulado Make Me Love You que alcançou a posição #47 na Billboard Hot 100. Logo mais tarde liberou o EP e anunciou sua primeira turnê, a Jade Live! New World onde realizou quinze apresentações ao redor de toda Nova Iorque. No mesmo ano, ela também estrelou a série original do Disney Channel Sonny With a Chance (“Sunny entre Estrelas”) cuja primeira temporada, com um total de 21 episódios, estreou em 8 de fevereiro de 2009. Uma segunda temporada da série começou a ser exibida em 14 de março de 2010. Na série, Demi interpretava Sonny Munroe (ou Sunny Munroe), uma comediante que passa a fazer parte do elenco do programa So Random! (Sem Sentido!). 2010-2012: Camp Rock 2 e Uncontrolled. Em Maio de 2010, Delacourt gravou uma participação especial na série Grey's Anatomy, na qual atuou como Hayley, uma paciente que havia sido diagnosticada com esquizofrenia e é examinada por médicos da série. O episódio do qual participa, "Shiny Happy People", foi exibido pela American Broadcasting Company (ABC) em 13 de Julho de 2010. As filmagens da sequência de Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam na qual Delacourt retorna ao papel de Mitchie Torres, foram finalizadas em Setembro de 2010. A trilha sonora do filme, composta por Kara DioGuardi, Toby Gad, entre outros, e gravada por Jade e outros atores do elenco, foi lançada em 10 de Maio de 2011 onde Delacourt atua como vocal principal em duas das onze faixas da versão padrão, além de dois duetos com Adam Lowell e participação em mais três faixas. Das quatro faixas lançadas como faixa bônus, duas são baladas cantadas apenas por ela. O filme estreou em 3 de Junho de 2011, no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos, sendo assistido por oito milhões de espectadores. Ainda em 2011, Jade estava de volta aos estúdios, onde dava início as gravações de seu disco que seria lançado algum tempo mais tarde. Em Agosto de 2012, A cantora lança o carro-chefe intitulado Perfect Boy, que obteve a posição #22 na Billboard Hot 100. Pouco mais de um mês, em 18 de Setembro, seu álbum de estréia Uncontrolled foi liberado. O álbum possuía 11 faixas e contou com mais um single de divulgação, sendo ele, Fuck The Body ao lado da cantora Marjorie Dellacour, que obteve a posição #35. 2013-2014: Alone in Desert, Counterpoise e Scream Tour Em 30 de Julho de 2013 foi lançado o primeiro single de seu terceiro disco, Alone in Desert, uma balada sobre superação. A música estreou na terceira posição da Billboard Hot 100, sendo sua primeira canção a entrar no top3 das paradas. Em Outubro, foi liberada a faixa Poise como single promocional do álbum, e mais tarde, em 17 de Dezembro, foi lançado o segundo single do disco, Scream junto com a notícia de que seu álbum chamaria Counterpoise e que estaria disponível no dia 08 de Fevereiro de 2014. O disco contava com 13 faixas e estreou no topo da Billboard 200. O terceiro e último single da era What Happened to the Love? foi lançado em Março e contava com a participação do cantor Caleb Michaelson. A canção debutou em #8 nas paradas. Para promover o Counterpoise, a cantora realizou uma turnê Scream Tour que teve seu primeiro show em Junho de 2014, em São Paulo, Brasil. A turnê passou pela America do Norte e Sul e teve um total de 41 apresentações. Em agosto, foi lançado o DVD The Special Night with Jade Delacourt com apresentações retiradas da turnê. 2014-2015: Assinatura com a 403 Records e True Identity Em Setembro de 2014, Jade liberou a faixa On My Way anunciando como primeiro single do seu quarto disco. A canção debutou em #5 na Billboard Hot 100. Alguns meses depois, Jade recebeu uma proposta da 403 Records, e assinou com a gravadora. A cantora pagou uma multa pela quebra de contrato com a antiga gravadora e após uma briga amigável, conseguiu os direitos para adicionar On My Way em seu próximo disco. Em 2015, A 403 Records investiu na cantora e iniciou o ano divulgando alguns vídeos do próximo single que estaria por vir no próximo mês. No dia 03 de Fevereiro, a canção True Identity foi lançada como primeiro single do álbum, agora assinada pela 403 Records. A canção estourou mundialmente, alcançando a segunda posição da Hot 100. Mais tarde, em Maio, foi anunciada a polêmica Gods & Divinity como segundo single, ao lado de sua amiga de infância Sasha Wasilewski; As duas ex-disneys se reuniram a uma performance sensual no People’s Choice Awards 2015 onde surpreenderam a todos. O single foi lançado no mês posterior no dia 29, a canção também alcançou a segunda posição na Billboard Hot 100, sendo um dos melhores momentos da carreira de Delacourt. 2016: IDENTITY Após uma pausa na sua carreira por questões pessoais, Jade retorna em Julho de 2016 com o single If You Know What I Mean, a canção debutou em #1 na Billboard Hot 100, sendo o primeiro single da cantora a atingir o topo das paradas. Um mês mais tarde, é liberado o tão esperado álbum de Delacourt, intitulado IDENTITY que é recebido com várias críticas positivas. O álbum carrega 13 faixas em sua versão standard e 15 no deluxe, e além de Sasha, Marcellus “Marcell II” Darville também participa do disco, especificamente na faixa 11. Uma nova turnê estava por vir, e a cantora já havia dado inicio aos ensaios do espetáculo que tinha sua primeira apresentação agendada para Janeiro do próximo ano. E a cantora deixou claro o seguinte: “É uma experiência que todo o mundo poderá experimentar”. Ou seja, turnê mundial. No final do ano, Delacourt abriu uma votação para seus fãs, onde pedia para que eles escolhessem o próximo e último single da era, e as canções cogitadas eram That Thing, At My Limit e Our Last Song, e na virada do ano a cantora relevou através de suas redes sociais que a faixa Our Last Song havia ganhado. A canção foi lançada oficialmente em 04 de Janeiro e debutou em #6 na Hot 100. Discografia Álbuns Singles * One And The Same f/ Sasha Wasilewski (2007) * This is Me f/ Adam Lowell (2008) * Make Me Love You (2009) * Perfect Boy (2012) * Fuck The Body f/ Marjorie Dellacour (2012) * Alone in Desert (2013) * Poise (promocional) (2013) * Scream (2013) * What Happened to the Love? f/ Caleb Michaelson (2014) * On My Way (2014) * True Identity (2015) * Gods & Divinity f/ Sasha Wasilewski (2015) * If You Know What I Mean (2016) * Our Last Song (2017) Filmografia Filmes TV Prêmios Categoria:Artistas